The present invention relates to an automatic deviation limiting circuit, and more particularly, to one useful in a SECAM encoder.
Recent developments concerning the French SECAM standard reveal that several tolerances of the SECAM system will be made much tighter in the future. This not only leads to problems in designing encoder circuits, but also makes it difficult to adjust SECAM encoders in the production line. Test equipment such as vectorscopes, which allow simple and precise adjustment of NTSC or PAL encoders, do not exist for SECAM. Therefore, it is very desirable to introduce self-adjusting circuits in SECAM encoders, in particular automatic deviation limiters.